Earth-24800/Media
The media of Earth-24800 is pretty close to our own with the following being the list of changes and additions. Films * Sentinel of Liberty Trilogy released between 1941-1943, directed by Frank Capra and featured Captain America and Bucky (portrayed by actors) the final film came out after Bucky's death and was dedicated in his memory. The films were propaganda pieces meant to sell war bonds but became classics and a frequently played the classic movie channel and shown in film and history classes as examples of American wartime propaganda. * The Howling Commandos a 1954 war movie loosely based on the real Howling Commandos starring John Wayne as Nick Fury. * Nomad directed by Roger Corman is released in 1983 it's a grindhouse style B-movie with blood and boobs loosely based on the real Nomad's autobiography. The movie is panned by critics but earns a cult following and sequels follow in '84 and '87. * Rise of the Mutants produced by George A. Romero is released in 1997 featuring a rampage by mutants in a small American town. Outwardly a bloody horror movie there is an element of social commentary with the mutants being pushed into their rampage by society and the setting being a small southern town full of racial tension. * Dark Evolutions is a 1999 big-budget picture based on the book by Graydon Creed featuring humans caught up in mutant take over of the United States and follows their escape to free and human America. Sue Storm famously walked off the picture which hurt her career and at the same time the movie launched the movie career Simon Williams. The movie is followed by two sequels, one in 2002 and another in 2004. * Man of Iron is a 2005 action-adventure movie starring Simon Williams as 'Anthony Edwards', a character loosely based on Tony Stark who had outed himself as Iron Man two years Prior; and Don Cheadle in a supporting role as Colonel Jamie Riddick. Edwards is taken captive by a radical group of mutant terrorists in the fictional company of 'Karesbeckistan' and forced to build a superweapon that will destroy humanity. Instead, Edwards builds himself an exosuit and frees himself, stopping the terrorist threat for good with the help of his friend, Colonel Riddick. This movie was an box office success and is considered one of Williams's greatest roles of his career by fans and critics alike. TV Series * The Captain America Hour a TV series that ran from 1952-1956 focused on children. It was one part variety show with the second half featuring live action drama. The show hasn't aged well but the theme song with it's chorus of "When Captain America throws his mighty shield" remains popular with Captain America's fans. The show came with the full range of toys, comics, trading cards and collectables like lunch boxes which remain popular with collectors. * Captain America and the New Invaders a cartoon, comic and toy line from running from 1985-1988 featuring a boy who escapes into the past with his scientist father's time-machine when the Supreme Hydra tries to steal the device. He is able to rescue Captain America and they return to the present where he battles the Supreme Hydra (based on Zemo and Strucker) and his men. In the battle the time machine is destroyed and Cap is stuck in the present, he joins the children of the original Invaders to fight Hydra and the Red Commander (A Red Guardian parody) and the Russians. Comics Captain America and Captain America and the Invaders ran concurrently through the war. Becoming the Invaders after Cap's death until 1952 when the new Captain America hour started up and new cap stories based on episodes of the show were produced. Bands and Musicians Rap References - Tony Stark overtook Donald Trump many years ago as the go-to super rich guy for hip-hop artists to compare themselves to in songs. Hulk is name dropped often as is Luke Cage, Black Panther and Warmachine. Nerd-core rap takes it to eleven with songs written specifically about superheroes. * Dazzler * Lila Cheney * Nation-X is underground pro-mutant rap/rock trio that puts forward a militantly pro-mutant stance in their music. Their debut album in 2009 called for a mutant homeland and praised Magneto. Their follow up albums have not let up, and they've been famously photographed with members of both the Acolytes and the Brotherhood. Their music is sold online and their shows often turn into brawls between their mutant fans and groups like Friends of Humanity. Celebrities * Tony Stark - Pretty much known as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He's the head of the massively successful Stark Industries, is Iron Man, been in more than a few gossip mags and has been Time's Man of the Year three times, been on the covers of Forbes, Scientific American, Newsweek and Now magazines among others. * Simon Williams - Inventor, CEO, leading man. Simon Williams has starred in a 11 feature films netting himself one Oscar, and four Golden Globes. He's been voted World's Sexiest Man twice (2010 and 2012). He is also the head of Williams Innovations, though his fame here is more about managing to stave off bankruptcy and take over attempts than the success he's had in the film business. * Fantastic Four - The Fantastic Four is famous as a group for being the first family of Superheroes. On the individual level each of them is famous in their own right. Reed Richards is the modern Einstein, the subject and speaker for numerous TED talks, has addressed the United Nations, Congress and been commencement speaker for MIT, Empire State and Cal Tech. Sue Storm was an A-list actress in the late 90's early 2000's who then became a superhero, the CEO of Fantastic Four Inc. Johnny Storm was at sixteen something of an extreme sports star and has kept that up since becoming a superhero. He's also constantly in the gossip mags and the local NYC papers showing up to parties and dating models and starlets. Ben Grimm was an astronaut who walked on the moon prior to being a member of the Fantastic Four in a world where the space race is still on. * Charles Xavier - Charles Xavier is seen as a controversial scientific figure in the same vein as Richard Dawkins. He is the go to pundit on the pro side of the mutant question and has written numerous papers and books on the subject. * Janet van Dyne - A famous face in the world of fashion as well as one of the founding Avengers. Janet van Dyne is a fixture at New York fashion events and her designs appear in all the leading fashion magazines. * Jennifer Walters - Lawyer, superhero and model. Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk has been in magazines ranging from Maxim to the The American Lawyer and has appeared on numerous talk shows to advocate for her clients and superheroes everywhere. Major Publications * Daily Bugle - Nationally circulated paper (equivalent of the New York Times in popularity) featuring broad pictorials and sensationalist headlines and stories. The flagship product of Jameson Communications. * Daily Globe - Nationally circulated paper with a more serious tone than it's chief competitor the Daily Bugle. They have less of the broad appeal of the Bugle but are considered more serious news. Owned by Bishop Publishing. * Los Angeles Journal - Nationally circulated paper. Takes a more serious approach to news like the Globe. * Now Magazine - A major US gossip magazine run by Jameson Communications. * Pulse Magazine - One of the major US fashion magazines. Owned by Frost International. Also publishes Teen Pulse aimed at the younger demographic. Category:Theme Category:Earth-24800